reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Silent Stead
Bears in Silent Stead... What?!!? Ok i know what youre thinking. this is impossible because bears spawn away from new austi- whatever. this actaully happened to me on Thursday the 24 of february 2011 A.K.A yesteday from this post lol. Silent stead can be very glitched at times. Here's a story. I was playing silent stead with part of my posse; which consisted of myself and two other friends. My other half which were 4 others were tackling tumbleweed. While we were wating for the other half, we traveled to silent stead to hunt cougars. When the legendary cougar appeared, something wierd happened. While the cougar came towards us, a Bear spawned behind us and killed one of us. Myself and the other guy climbed onto the roof. But the bear somehow got on, and down below there was another bear. It was so crazy. We killed the bear on the roof, but then the second bear GOT ON the roof. At this point the legendary cougar was wandering around the house. My friend, who had just been killed by the bear behind him. shot the other bear with his buffalo rifle. Then I got mauled by the legendary cougar when I jumped down. We completed the hunting grounds, but the questions still remain. What the fudge were bears doing there?, and how in hell could they have climbed on the roof. Well, actually we found out how they happened but that wasn't until much later. We found out that A: The bears were coming from the above cliff, which still doesn't make sense, because tall tree's is in west elizabeth and we were in new austin. And they got on the roof because one of my retarded posse members parked a coach there (from gaptooth breach or ridge , i get confused with those names XD) and it acted like an incline which allowed the bear to get on the roof. But when we tryed what the bear did, we found it impossible. We believed that it was because the bears were merely glitched. But we also wondered how we could have killed them... lol. Anywho i wish i had pictures. this happened to me on the PS3 version so if anyone finds this happening again, let me know lol. Undead Nightmare I rode out here looking for a retcher when I saw a woman with a rifle take on a few zombies. Thinking to help and get some quick ammo, she simply walked away. Moments later well over 10 zombies (the big fat one) rush out the house. Don't know if that was random or scripted, but there ya go -David Fleshman :It was more than likely a random encounter. While playing Undead Nightmare, I encountered a woman with a rifle fighting zombies at Warthington Ranch before a dozen or so zombies rushed out from the barn. The zombies attacked me while she walked off. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 15:05, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Does Silent Stead remind anyone of True Grit? You know the part in True Grit where Rooster and the Ranger are sniping at the cabin from the mountains, and the outlaw gets his fingers cut off? Call me crazy, but everytime I pass by silent stead i think of this scene. it's too uncanny to be a coincidence. am i the only one who feels this way?